The Office: AliceGuard
by IceBlueWings
Summary: Join the bright future in The Office, where everyone lives in harmony...almost. Listen to the love in the office, and the hardships as well. [NxM] [RxH]
1. Intro!

**The Office**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to The Office**

Welcome to the office. The office where majority of the workers and colleagues are happy.

There are many people in the office. Let's meet some of them.

**Imai Hotaru:**

**A very silent woman. She spends her time drinking green tea and working in the office. She does her work better than any other employee in the office. Her best friend is Sakura Mikan. She always wants money. What will await her in the office?**

**P.S. She is 23 years old, by the way. And she loves blackmailing.**

**Tobita Yuu (Iinchou):**

**No one knows why he is called Iinchou. But what we do know is that he likes to be called Iinchou, and is also sort of the leader of the employees in the office. He is friends with everybody, and is a sweet, gentle man.**

**He is also 23 years old.**

**Ogasawara Nonoko:**

**Ogasawara Nonoko is a very sweet and gentle woman. She loves to help others, and is known for her really good coffee and tea. She is mostly dolling out coffee, tea and any sort of snack. She is closest with Umenomiya Anna.**

**She is 22 years old.**

**Umenomiya Anna:**

**Umenomiya Anna is Nonoko's best friend. She, like Nonoko, is a sweet and gentle woman. She is also usually helping Nonoko with providing any sort of snack or drink for the people in the office, and she is known for her great cookies and cakes. She is friendly but sometimes shy with others.**

**She is 22 years old.**

**Kokoroyomi-kun (Koko):**

**Kokoroyomi-kun is quite a naughty one. He likes to walk around the office and look at other people's works, and also he has a strange ability to know what others are thinking. No one really knows if he really has an ability like that, but it does freak them out.**

**He is 22 years old.**

**Nogi Ruka (Ruka-pyon):**

**A kind man, but quite quiet. He is always seen with an animal, be it a rabbit, bird or lion. Well, he was given strict instructions not to let big animals into the office. So he is normally seen with a rabbit, a kitten or a bird. He is Hyuuga Natsume's secretary. (No gay relationship, please.) He is also Hyuuga Natsume's closest and oldest friend.**

**He is 23 years old.**

**Sakura Mikan (Ugly, Polka-Dot, Strawberry, Stupid):**

**The most enthusiastic and cheerful employee in the office. She loves hanging out with everyone and loves to eat Anna's homemade cakes and cookies. She is Hotaru's closest and oldest friend, and she is the most gullible of the lot. She does do her work properly, but isn't always acknowledged. She calls Nogi Ruka as Ruka-pyon.**

**She is 22 years old.**

**And she hates Hyuuga Natsume. Well, not really hate, but she finds him irritating.**

**Hyuuga Natsume (Pervert):**

**Hyuuga Natsume. The one who dominates the office. The one who sees Sakura Mikan's underwear everyday. He's closest and oldest friend is Ruka, and he sort of respects Hotaru, only because she does her work well, and she has a sort of strong power over anyone but him. He is also trying to respect Sakura Mikan, but he thinks she's too stupid. He is the cool, calm and silent type. He has many fangirls. But they do not belong in the office.**

**He is 23 years old. **

**He finds Mikan slightly irritating, but likes her anyway. Yes, he likes her.**

And these are our characters in The Office. May we see a bright future ahead of them…?

"NATSUME!!! You PERVERT!!" A woman shouted.

Hotaru took a sip of her tea. "So noisy." She said to herself.

"Shut up, Ugly. You're ruining the peace in the office." A man said.

"Shut up Natsume! You're the one who flipped up my skirt and saw what was there, PERVERT!" Sakura Mikan shouted.

"Now, now. Let's all be calm, and talk this out…" Tobita Yuu said.

"Iinchou! You should be lecturing Natsume on how people should act like civilized beings!" Mikan said.

"Hey, you've got the wrong idea. I was just walking past you and then YOU tripped on the carpet floor and fell face flat on the ground, and your skirt flipped up. That's it." Natsume explained.

"Liar! You probably tripped me and made my skirt lift up!" She yelled.

"I can't work like this…" Nonoko groaned.

"Neither can I…" Anna said.

"I can't work like this…So noisy…Why can't we just calm down and talk properly..." Koko said, repeating what was thought by Nonoko, Hotaru and Yuu.

"Why would I try and look at your panties, Polka-dots?!" Natsume said, slight annoyed.

"Because you're a PERVERT!!" She shouted.

Hotaru sighed, and then took out her Baka gun.

BAKA. BAKA. BAKA.

All three shots hit Natsume and Mikan at the same time.

"Ow! Hotaru!" Mikan whined.

"Stop that." She said.

"Oi Imai, how can you hit me, your boss?" Natsume said.

Hotaru looked at Natsume, her expression not changing. "Well, go ahead and fire me then." She said.

Hotaru looked at Natsume daringly, and Natsume sighed. "Keep up the stupid good work." He said, and left to his side of the office.

Mikan showed him her tongue childishly and then Hotaru hit her with the Baka gun again.

"Ow! Hotaru, please stop that!" Mikan said, rubbing her head.

Yuu sighed in relief. "Ok, let's get back to work!" He said, smiling.

"Ok!" Mikan said, getting back to her seat.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Natsume, in his office, watched Mikan.

"Natsume, why don't you try and talk to her…normally?" Suggested Ruka.

"Easier said than done, Ruka. What about you?" Natsume asked Ruka.

Ruka's cheeks blushed slightly. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Imai. You know, she's here because her work is good and because of you." Natsume said.

"When the right time comes…" Ruka said.

"Yeah, yeah." Natsume said, and sat down on his chair.

Ruka sat on another seat, somewhere across Natsume.

There was a knock on the door and Nonoko peeked in. "Natsume-san, would you like coffee or tea?" She asked.

"I'll have coffee." He said lazily.

"And what about you, Ruka-kun?" She asked.

"Coffee too." He said smiling.

Nonoko gave them their drinks, and then came back to her desk.

"Nonoko-chan, what do I have to do with this sheet of paper?" Asked Anna.

"Oh, Iinchou wants it to be photocopied. Oh, and Mikan wants the paper which has all the list of customers." Said Nonoko.

"Oh ok. I'll be right back." Anna said, getting up from her seat.

Exactly what is this office about? This office has people working as bodyguards. Yes, bodyguards. That means everyone, including Mikan, are bodyguards. But it depends on the situation. This isn't the only office which has bodyguards after all.

This building, named AliceGuard was found by none other than Narumi. Yes, that explains the name.

Top bodyguards are recruited in this building.

It's just that the office on floor 24 is the most interesting floor.

"Nonoko, can you get me another cup of green tea? I have a feeling this one is quite a long one." Hotaru said.

"Yes, of course, Hotaru-chan." Nonoko said, getting up.

Meanwhile, Kokoroyomi-kun was walking around the office. "How can this person ever live properly?" He said, looking at Mikan's work.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Mikan asked.

"It's obvious, since that's how you are." He said.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Never mind." Koko said.

Anna came back with three sheets of paper. She walked over to Mikan, and handed her the paper with the list of people who want one-week bodyguards.

"Thanks Anna-chan!" Mikan said, grinning.

"Your most welcome, Mikan-chan." Anna said.

"Iinchou, here are the papers." Anna said, giving the papers to him.

"Thank you, Anna-chan." Yuu said.

"Welcome, Iinchou." She said.

Koko came back to his seat, and arranged piles of paper to one side carefully. He had to see which were old arrangements and which were new.

Then, Ruka came out of Natsume and his office. "Sakura-san, it's your turn today." He said.

"Oh, right! I'm in charge of guarding Mika-san for this week!" Mikan said, taking her bag. "Then, bye everyone!" She said, as she walked out.

"Bye Mikan-chan! Be careful!" They all said.

Natsume sighed.

"She'll be fine." Ruka said.

"I know, I know." He said, slumping down in his chair. "I'm more worried about how she's gonna do the work." He said.

"She's done it many times before, why can't she do it now?" Ruka said.

"She's a klutz. That's why." Natsume answered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Mikan isn't around, not much happens in The Office. Well, mainly because usual mornings start as Mikan and Natsume fighting because Mikan thinks Natsume saw her panties.

But when Mikan isn't here, how is that supposed to happen? So it was pretty much boring. After all, she is the most cheerful and enthusiastic employee in the office.

A week passes, and Mikan comes back. But she comes back with a lot of cuts and bruises.

"Mikan, what happened?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan scratched her cheek slightly. "Nothing much. Just small cuts." She said.

"They might look small, but they're a lot!" Iinchou said.

"I'll be fine! It's not like I haven't had these cuts before!" She said, laughing.

"How did you get those cuts, anyway?" Asked a Natsume from across.

"Eh…a burglar tried to get in the house, and I had to fight him…he had a knife, and unfortunately, Mika-san's kids came out of their rooms and saw the burglar, so I had to protect them." Mikan said.

"And you got beaten up?" Koko asked.

"No, but the kids were…sort of in the way, so I had my hands full." She said.

"This happened yesterday?" Nonoko asked concerned.

"Yeah, but I'm fine." Mikan said.

"You didn't get proper treatment." Hotaru said.

"Sakura-san! How?" Ruka asked when he appeared from Natsume and his office.

"Hehehe…." Mikan scratched her head. "Burglar." She said.

"Oh…I see." He said. "Well, at least you aren't that badly injured." He said.

"Yes, thanks for that." Mikan said, happy.

"Get your cuts treated properly quick, stupid." Natsume said.

"Can someone help me with them?" Mikan asked timidly.

"I'm not, I'm busy. Oh, and Ruka, I need your help in some things." Hotaru said.

"Huh? But usually…" He started, and then stopped. "Oh, alright." He said, following her.

"Hotaru, you're such a meanie!" Mikan said.

"I'm sorry Mikan, but I'm making my raspberry cake right now, and Nonoko is helping me." Anna said, apologetically.

"I have some few things to finish up, Mikan. Why don't you ask Natsume-kun instead?" Yuu said, smiling and sweat dropping.

"What?" Natsume and Mikan said at the same time.

"Sorry, but all of us are pretty busy." Yuu said.

"Never mind, I'll…" Mikan said, but was cut off by Natsume.

"You'll come with me." Natsume said, walking ahead of Mikan.

"There you go, Mikan, go on now." Yuu said, smiling. Then he left to go to his desk.

Mikan sighed and followed him.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Natsume walked at his usual pace towards the infirmary. The infirmary was small, but it was helpful. Each floor had a small infirmary, in this building.

When Natsume reached the infirmary, he turned to see Mikan limping towards him.

"You sprained your ankle?" He asked.

"Kind of…" She said.

"Kind…of?" He asked.

"That's what I said." Mikan said, as she finally stood in front of him. "Never mind, I can take care of my ankle. Just help me a bit on these cuts." She muttered.

"The ankle seems much more important than the cuts." Natsume said.

"It's nothing serious." Mikan said.

"But it hurts." Natsume said.

"Yeah, but it's just a small pain." She said.

"I'll…help you with every injury you have, so shut up." Natsume said seriously.

"Fine, fine." Mikan said, sitting on a chair.

Natsume kneeled down and examined her ankle. When she yelped in pain, then he knew for sure it was sprained.

He took a bandage and wrapped it around her foot. "Don't put too much pressure on it." He said.

"I know that." Mikan snapped.

Then he moved on to taking care of her cuts. But every time he got closer to her, she scooted away a bit.

"What's your problem? I'm trying to help." He said.

"That's the problem. You're trying to help. And it's ME. Why are you helping someone like me?" Mikan asked.

"Because…you're…a friend of mine." He said.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**A/N: Uh…second fanfic in GA. Please go easy on me for the first few chapters. Not really sure I should continue it or not, and yes, I kind of got this from The Office the TV show. But it's just the office, not the same funny plot. Reviews please?**


	2. Visiting another heart

**Chapter 2: Visiting another heart.**

Sakura Mikan has always known that Hotaru shows her affection towards Mikan in a rather strange way.

But the others don't really know that, especially Nogi Ruka.

Oh, young love.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ruka, do I have any work for tomorrow?" Natsume asked.

"Hm…let me check…" Ruka said, looking through the schedule. "No, not really. You have an interview with the media, but I know you wouldn't want that, so you could leave it." He said.

"Good. I hate reporters." Natsume said.

Suddenly, the door of Natsume and Ruka's office burst open, and in came a teary-eyed Sakura Mikan who dragged a nonchalant Imai Hotaru.

"Natsume!! Why didn't you do something??" She yelled at him. She stomped towards him, letting go of Hotaru at the same time.

Hotaru crawled over to Ruka's desk and hid behind it. "Don't tell her I'm here. I'm tired, and if you tell her, _**you pay**_." She told him, straining on the last two words.

"Y-Yes..ma'am." He whispered obediently. _Scary…_ He thought.

"While I wasn't here last week, Sumire from Floor 7 has been making her work day in, day out! Sumire doesn't even know how much Hotaru's own work is!! Why didn't you do something?! Floor 7 has nothing to do with our floor anyway!" Mikan yelled at Natsume.

Natsume sighed and placed both his hands behind his head. "Imai Hotaru is so far the best worker in our whole building. That's probably why Shouda Sumire used Imai." Natsume told Mikan.

"Of course I know that, you dope! I'm asking, no, demanding you to tell me why you didn't do anything to stop that!" Mikan yelled.

"I don't know, besides, if Imai didn't want to do the work, she would have told Shouda, and if she didn't listen to Imai, then Imai would have used one of her little destructive weapons to do something to Shouda, isn't it?" Natsume said, shrugging.

Mikan kept quiet for a while. "I don't want Hotaru to hold such a burden. I know she can do a lot, and maybe she'd be happier, but I don't want her to do so much at one time." She muttered, and left.

Hotaru had fallen asleep hiding behind Ruka's desk by that time, so she didn't hear anything that Mikan had said. Only Ruka and Natsume did, and they understood.

Natsume sighed again. "She's such a problem child." He muttered under his breath.

Ruka smiled and chuckled. He looked down where Hotaru was sitting, and found her sleeping. He gasped, and Natsume looked at him.

"What's wrong? Is there something under your table?" He asked Ruka.

"Yeah…a sleeping Imai-san." Ruka replied quietly.

"Well then, carry her back to her desk. And bring me a cup of coffee when you come back." Natsume said, looking over some papers on his desk.

Ruka freaked out. "W-What?! Why can't we just wake her up?" He asked.

"Unless you want to get hunted, then you may wake her up. But don't drag me down with you." Natsume said sarcastically.

"Alright…" Ruka said, picking her up gently, bridal style.

"Think of it as a one in a million chance of seeing your beloved woman in your arms." Natsume said. "You're lucky to do that anyway." He finished.

Ruka laughed. "I'm sure you'll get your chance, Natsume. Just be patient." He told Natsume.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

_I don't understand anything at all…_

_Everyone is always working hard to accomplish whatever they want to do…_

_And I who always laugh without a care have no idea what to do…_

_Yes…I can always laugh without a care…but I want to do something…_

_**I want to do something.**_

"Mikan-chan! Want to try my new strawberry vanilla cake?" Anna asked.

Mikan smiled. "Ok! I'm sure it's super!" She said.

_Tomorrow…_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tomorrow came, and Mikan asked for half a day off from Natsume.

"Please? Just today. I have to visit someone." She said, begging him.

"I've heard that you've left a lot of work…_being the lazy person you are_." He muttered the last part.

She blushed, embarrassed. "Yeah I know, but I'll finish everything tomorrow. I really need to visit someone." She said, begging him again.

Natsume sighed. "I can't let you go if you haven't finished your work. And I've seen how much work you've left out. You won't be able to finish it by noon." He said, drinking his coffee.

"Natsume…please…" She begged. She was on the brink of tears, but she held it back, and Natsume didn't notice it.

"Go do your work, Sakura." He said, and it was that tone of voice which meant 'it's final'.

Mikan turned around and walked out of the room quickly. She almost wobbled as she walked out.

Natsume and Ruka watched Mikan walk out. "I wonder who she wants to meet." He said.

"I don't know. But her work still comes first." He said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hotaru, what are you doing here?" Mikan asked, outside the room.

"Oh, just had to give Natsume some papers." She said.

"Oh ok, well see you later." Mikan said, walking off.

Hotaru watched Mikan walk off. She knew Mikan was sad, and even if Hotaru didn't show it, she was worried. She sighed and walked into the room.

"Natsume. Let Mikan take the rest of the day off." Hotaru said.

"Who is she going to visit?" Ruka asked.

"Her grandfather." Hotaru said.

"Can't she go visit her grandfather tomorrow? If she finishes all her work…" Natsume started.

"Her grandfather's passed away. And today is the anniversary." She said, glaring at Natsume.

Natsume and Ruka held back a gasp. Well, Natsume didn't even have a gasp but he was surprised.

"Her grandfather was her only family. Unfortunately he left her three years ago. That's before she joined, right? And that was the hardest part of her life. Of course, maybe you wouldn't even care about her life, seeing that you had a tougher life than her. But the least you could do is let her have the rest of the day off." Hotaru said, glaring at Natsume and Ruka again.

Ruka gulped. "W-Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.

"Because you touched me." She said, and left the room.

"E-Eh?" Ruka managed to say.

"Am I really a bad person here? I didn't know." Natsume said.

"If you tell her now, she'll be happy." Ruka said. "And maybe you could follow her." Ruka said.

The door burst open and Natsume and Ruka looked to see Hotaru again. "Exactly. You can follow Mikan. Maybe you can even know more about her." She said.

Natsume thought about it. "Maybe that's not a bad idea." He said.

He stood and left the room. Then it was only Hotaru and Ruka.

"While he's gone for the day, I'll take over." Hotaru said nonchalantly.

"W-What?" Ruka muttered eyes wide.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Natsume made his way to Mikan's desk.

_I feel kind of embarrassed to tell her this…_

"Sakura." He called her.

She turned around slowly, and looked at him.

He looked back at her, slightly surprised. Her eyes were red and wet.

"Natsume, what's wrong, I'm doing my work you know." She said, trying to keep her voice in her usual tone.

"You don't need to." He said.

She raised one eyebrow at him. "Don't need to what?" She asked.

"Stop, ok. You can go, you can go visit who you want." He blurted.

Mikan looked at him for a long time. "R-Really?" She asked.

He nodded lightly. He actually wanted to go with her, but he's not in the right position to ask her to let him come with her.

Mikan's face brightened up immediately, and even her red, wet eyes disappeared and were replaced with shining eyes.

"Natsume, thank you so much!!" She cried as she jumped and hugged him.

Natsume turned bright red but managed to hide it.

Mikan let go and looked at him. "Oh I know! As a token of gratitude, you can come with me to visit that special person!!" She said, clapping with glee.

_Wow, I really get to go._ He thought. "S-Sure…" He muttered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"How come you let Natsume go with Mikan?" Ruka asked Hotaru.

"Because if he did, then he wouldn't be here, and I'd be able to take over for the rest of the day." She said.

"But if he's not here, then I should take over, since I'm the secretary." Ruka said.

"If you don't want to be humiliated, let me do what I want." Hotaru said, flipping out two pictures of last year's Christmas Party.

"H-Huh? How'd you get that?!" He shouted, getting up and going to snatch them from her, but being Hotaru, she could dodge that easily.

"As you can see, I have pictures of you getting drunk and taking off your pants like a little boy." She said, a sneaky smile on her face.

"It's a very nice picture, if you ask me. It shows your…bold side. Of course, it is explainable as you were drunk at that time." Hotaru said.

Ruka blushed. "Please don't give it to anyone…" He whispered desperately.

"Who said I was going to give it to anyone?" Hotaru said.

Ruka looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm going to sell it." She said.

He slumped down into his seat. "Imai-san, I beg you, do not do anything with it." Ruka said.

"As long as I can stay here as Natsume's replacement, I won't." She said.

"Alright, alright, you can stay here." He gave in. "But you're going to have to stay here until late night, since today is 'D-Day'." He said.

"I don't mind." Hotaru said.

('D-Day' is every Wednesday which people of Floor 24 stay till late at night to finish their work. It's mostly because Tuesday is the day when customers can register their information to AliceGuard and on Wednesday the workers of Floor 24 sort out the customers.)

"Get me a cup of green tea." Hotaru ordered Ruka.

With a small smile, Ruka got up and said, "As you wish." And he left the room, smiling when he got out.

_Lucky Me._

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Mikan wanted to go back to her house first, so Natsume offered to drive her there. Boy, he did have a cool car.

After a few minutes, she was all ready and she got out of her house carrying a basket of food.

Natsume raised his eyebrows at the basket. "What's in that?" He asked.

"Food." She said, smiling. "We're going to have a picnic!" She said, giggling.

_She's going to have a picnic while she's visiting her grandfather's grave?_ Natsume thought, puzzled.

After that, they both hopped into his car and off they went to Mikan's grandfather's grave.

Natsume didn't say anything, even though he wanted to. He didn't want to somehow hurt her feelings by talking about her grandfather. He didn't want to make her remember happy but sad memories.

"Funny, I thought you'd ask me why we'd be going to a graveyard." Mikan said, out of the silence they shared.

"I…I know why." He said. "Imai told me." He said eyes on the road.

Soon, they arrived, and Mikan stepped out of the car and silently walked towards her grandfather's grave. Though Natsume thought was sudden and somehow really unlike her, he followed behind her.

Mikan stopped in front of a grave, and she took out the food for her grandfather out and placed it in front of his grave. She smiled, and sat down and prayed to him.

Natsume watched her silently, almost making her forget that he's there. When she finished, she remembered Natsume. She turned and giggled.

"I almost forgot that you were here. You're too quiet!" She said, faking her laugh and her happiness. She was so sad…and she was desperately hiding it by wishing that Natsume would say something.

"Oh wait…you're always quiet…" She said, her voice quivering.

Natsume tensed, afraid that Mikan was going to cry. He couldn't say anything, if what he said was going to make her feel worse.

"S-Sorry, I didn't mean to act this way." Mikan said, rubbing her face so that she could get a grip of herself.

It was starting to get dark and it would take about an hour to reach back to the office. Natsume prayed to her grandfather, and Mikan was very happy.

They both hopped back into the car after that, and he drove back to the office.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ruka shuddered. He felt the cold stare from Imai Hotaru, who was going to demand her 12th cup of green tea.

"Ruka, I want…" She started, but was cut off by him.

"Yes, I'll get you another cup of tea." He said.

"No, I wanted orange juice." She said not amused.

"Oh…um…ok. Anything else?" He asked sheepishly.

"Hm…ask Anna for a feather duster." She said.

"Ok…did we have one?" He asked.

"Don't question it, just do it." She said.

"Ok…" Ruka said, frightened.

Hotaru laughed crazily when he left. She felt he could be a good slave…

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Author's Notes: Finally, I updated. But readers must be getting bored by now. I had writers block. And I took a really long time to finish this, I know. Well…anyone R&R?**


End file.
